Random life
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Del otro lado, una niña caía de cabeza al mundo de los adultos. Se has detenido las balas. Debo correr, huir lejos. Te tomo de la mano ¿Que es este calor en mi pecho? ¿Esto es felicidad? Soy malisima para los summarys, fic raro eso si :) Pasen y lean :3


Random life

_Bueno, no sé, fic raro ._. Notas al final y todo eso. No espero que lo entiendan mucho :P Pero es lo que hay :D_

_Soul Eater no es mío, es de Atsushi Onkubo, aunque si fuera mío no sería tan rarito como este fic e.e_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué es esto? Mi corazón late, se siente cálido. Tu mirada, eso fue. Me duele, me agrada ¿seré una masoquista? ¿Qué es este frío en mi alma? Retuerzo mis coletas, no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué me miraste? ¿Por qué sonreíste? ¿Qué hace tu mano tendida ante mí? Tomo mi peluche y me volteo ¿Por qué? Las lágrimas caen por mis ojos ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Es a lo que llaman felicidad? Es tan extraño y desconocido ¿esto es suerte?

Son las cuatro de la mañana, con los ojos perdidos y deambulo por las calles, llena de harapos ¿Esto es feliz? Una sonrisa bañada de lágrimas ¿Esto es bueno? De mi mano cuelga mi único amigo ¿Qué es un amigo? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué? A un costado del camino, solo dando vueltas. Errando. Desagradables sueños se repiten, inquietándome. Esto duele, estoy herida ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Soy feliz? Me gusta, lo odio, ¿Qué es esto que siento? Trato de llenar el vacío de mi alma, detrás de las costuras. ¿Ya no hay más disparos? Debo correr, lejos. ¿Cuándo me quede sola? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo te fuiste? ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho?

Un arma en mi mano derecha, detrás de un basurero me escondo ¿Quién viene? ¿Eres tú? Estoy herida, todos se revuelcan de la risa. Siempre me equivoco. Me duele, me gusta ¿es esto felicidad? ¿Es amor? ¿Es suerte? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? Los disparos cesan, puedo huir. Corro sin detenerme. Me caigo, ruedo, me lastimo. No es el mismo dolor, este no me agrada. No entiendo. Me escondo, me río, me siento atrapada. Te acercas ¿Quién eres? Me tomas por los hombros. ¿Y este sentimiento? Me agitas y despierto, dejo de reír.

Robamos cuanto queremos, huimos a la policía, dormimos a la luz de las estrellas, molestamos a las personas. ¿Esto es felicidad? Pero es tan fatigante. Corremos por los techos. Estoy contigo, sonrío ¿esto es felicidad? Extraño, porque no veo ninguna recompensa. No se siente bien. Con unas tijeras todo podría acabar. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me duele, lo odio ¿esto es suerte? ¿Es cierto? Es cierto. ¿Por qué? Me siento atrapada, quiero huir. Quiero correr lejos, tomada de tu mano ¿Por qué de tu mano? Me haces mal. Te necesito. Ahora que te tengo no te dejaré ir ¿Verdad?

Mi mente es un manga Shoujo. ¿Esta eso mal? ¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido ya? ¿Cuántas veces renuncié? Soy feliz, ¿soy feliz? Quiero ser feliz ¿Qué es la felicidad? No lo sé. Me duele respirar ¿es esto normal? Me aferro a mi único amigo, escondiendo detrás de sus costuras. Una caja es mi hogar. Ya no recuerdo cómo llorar, olvidé como reír. Incontables sonidos apilados unos sobre otros. En la vera del camino. Me siento sola, te necesito. ¿Quién eres?

Sin un comienzo, ni un final. ¿Dónde está tu escarlata ahora? La actuación individual fue un gran éxito. Me duele, me encanta ¿seré una masoquista? No lo sé. Pareciera que no lo entendieras bien. Siempre quise ser amada ¿qué es el amor? Las heridas de mañana, todo llenara el vacío de mi alma, ocultándome detrás de las costuras.

Adiós a todos, ¿este es mi final? Las luces me ciegan ¿Me piden honestidad? La honestidad es de estúpidos. ¿Por qué no lo sé? No necesito más que mi cerebro, pero aún así no lo sé. ¿Dónde estás? Ah, ya recuerdo las tijeras. Aún así no es suficiente.

Ya no hay nada, lo he arrancado ¿Dónde está tu escarlata ahora? Voces que gritan, me sofocan. Oigo disparos ¿Dónde estás amigo? ¿Dónde te llevaron? Necesito abrazarte, sentir que todo está bien ¿Qué es este frío en mis muñecas? ¿Dónde está el dolor que me gustaba? No dejaré que me olviden ¿Por qué te fuiste? No tengo un lugar al que regresar, pero quiero escapar. Hago silencio, estoy hecha de mentiras. Quiero engañarlos a todos, ahora. ¿No quieres cambiar las respuestas? ¿Quieres poseerlas? ¿Nada? ¡Esta no soy yo! Destrocé con el filo las costuras rotas ¿Por qué? Me duele tanto el corazón, no debería hacerlo hecho. Extraño el dulce dolor que me causaba tu amor. ¿Eso era amor? Creo que sí. ¿Era feliz? No lo sé ¿Era suerte? Sí que lo fue. Déjenme oír las palabras de omnisciencia y omnipotencia, ¿qué tienen para decir de mi? Con que eso es lo que me pasará, no lo sé, no me molesta. Cambiaré mi vida la siguiente vez. Ya no me equivocaré. Cualquier cosa bastará ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es ese veneno en la mesa? ¿Un último deseo? ¿Qué pediré? ¿Qué te traigan de vuelta? No lo sé. Solo una pluma y un papel, no quiero más.

En resumen, en definitiva

Fui una presa muerta en vida

¿Fui feliz? No lo se

¿Qué es la felicidad?

¿Si lo maté? Claro que si

Detrás de las costuras

Una niña en un mundo de adultos

La siguiente vez no me equivocaré

Cualquier cosa estará bien

Perdón mamá y papá

Me siento depresiva

En mis zapatos desgastados

No fue mi culpa del todo

No sabía lo que hacía

No conocía más que de armas y disparos

No lo sabía, no lo sabía

En una caja vivía

Robaba cuanto quería

¿Si era feliz? Ni yo lo sabía

Indistintas las noches a los días

Una niña en un mundo de adultos

Perdida

¿Qué es este calor en mi brazo? Me quema, ¿por qué no siento mi cuerpo? ¿Dónde estás? Me duele, me gusta ¿seré una masoquista? Le hemos dicho adiós a la vida indecente. Ya estamos fuera de las balas ¿Así que podemos volver a trazar nuestros pasos aquí? Cantando todo lo que mi voz da ¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido ya?

_Okeeey este fic se me ocurrió una noche antes de mi examen de flamenco :3 mientras escuchaba 'Tokio teddy bear' de Rin Kagamine y 'Unhappy refrain' de Miku Hatsune :D así que si encuentran algo de esas canciones ES PURA COINCIDENCIA. No es como si me hubiera bajado los videos y no hubiera dejado de mirarlos por dos días Lo hice pensando en Soul y Maka, por eso está en la categoría Soul Eater -w- aunque no parezca mucho de Soul Eater lo es! Dx _

_Saluditos mis nekos y no se olviden de que los reviews son el eslabón más importante de la cadena alimenticia :D No querrán que su autorcita se les muera ¿verdad?_


End file.
